Bring It
by rachelnn
Summary: Bring it on Hogwarts, you can't surprise me anymore.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recgonize. Review. I've started two Next-Gen fics and the one that gets the most response will get written.

* * *

><p>Cursing the males species and hormones I rush down the stairs quickly hoping no one was waiting in the Common Room, my wishes went unanswered though when I see a figure creeping across the room slowly halting upon seeing me.<p>

"Where are you coming from?"  
>"I could ask you the same question" I snort looking my brother up and down from his frozen spot in the middle of the Common Room. He looked to be breathing heavily and his hair was messed, I didn't really want to think about where he had been. We narrow our eyes at each other for a moment my hazel eyes meeting his blue ones before he offers his hand which I grasp pumping it twice.<p>

"Forget this happened?"  
>"Sounds good" I agree quickly rushing past him as he heads in the same direction I had just left. I bite back a girlish giggle as I rush up to the dormitory that I shared with three other girls in my year, moving quickly as my feet slap against the chilly stones. I really didn't want Professor Longbottom to catch me sneaking out of the boys dormitories. I'm sure that wouldn't go over well, and I really didn't want a letter sent home.<p>

I wasn't doing anything dirty in the boys dorm, quite the contrary really I had been trying to rid it of dirt. Which in this case is one of my best friends, you can see I think oh so fondly of her slutty tendencies. However whilst I was on my (obviously aborted mission seeing as I am in fact Karenl-less) nightly mission I decided I didn't care if she got caught doing the walk of shame in the morning. Hovering around the seventh year boys dorm in the dead of night was not something I really was fond of doing, I will deny the fact Albus Potter waking up and screeching at me to get out like some pansy-ass girl is the reason for my aborted mission.

If she could sleep through that she deserved a walk of shame, she didn't have to deal with him come morning.

* * *

><p>"WOOD!"<p>

Oh how I'd come to recognize that tone of voice over the years, someone wasn't happy and I'm pretty sure it was me they were looking for an not my darling brother. For a moment I contemplate hiding under the Gryffindor table because I knew the voice was female and I knew it was just seeking out to scold me.

"Yes Rosie?" I ask innocently as Rose Weasley slides onto the bench in front of me an annoyed look distorting her delicate features. This was when I knew I was in for it, most people had heard rumors about the Weasley temper but when you combined the Weasley temper with the Granger temper you got a whole new level of madness. No really I'd see her parents argue before, they were quite tame compared to Rose when she started going.

"Care to explain why you were stumbling around the dorm this morning at 3 a.m?" she questions oddly calm, I narrow my eyes at her and shift in my seat before leaning over and waving a hand in front of her face which she slaps away a smile tugging on her lips. Well she wasn't as angry as I thought that was good, she must have just been tired.

"I went to get Rowe! I was being a good mate, and if Finnigan didn't leave all her clothes on the floor I wouldn't of had to stumble around now would I?"

Rose rolls her eyes knowing that you couldn't really decline Karen of her demands, even if they did involve potentially burning your retinas when you move the hangings from around her long-time boyfriend Robert Masters bed to get her up and shuffle her back to her own bed.

"So that's why you were hovering around the room like a ghoul last night." a deep voice offers sliding into the seat beside me. I shake my head before pointing a thumb over at Albus, "He still screams like a girl. Every time."

"I do not scream like a girl" he denys glaring over at me, I shift away out of his elbow room not wanting to be poked in the ribs by the dagger that is his bony elbow.

"Yes you do" Rose and I answer in unison, holding back giggles as he pouts into his breakfast. Looking up I see my twin brother approaching his arm wrapped around Roxanne Weasley as he walks her over to her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table before strutting his way over.

Sometimes it amazed me how much like Dad he really was. As most could probably tell by looking at Aidan that he was our Dads son. After all Aidan was a carbon copy of our father Oliver Wood, thankfully I wasn't being a girl and all. Most people can understand our fathers joy when he was told he was having twins (well that Mum was), he figured he could raise a pair of Beaters, and he did. Though Aidan had always been more enthusiastic about Quidditch, I did like it and all but mostly did it to appease my Dad who got this hazy look in his eyes whenever he talked about it.

I told him I wanted to quit once and he almost cried, I never joked about it again. He still played for Puddlemere United as a reserve Keeper but he had been the coach for a few years now, one of the first coaches to occasionally play in regulation games. That's my Daddy.

"Adria you're looking quite fine this morning dear sister, wheres the she-devil?"

The three of us snort as he sits down, keeping tabs on Karen wasn't my job. Karen Rowe was a big girl, she could usually take care of herself.  
>"Still in bed with Masters probably, didn't you wake them up?"<p>

Aidan shakes his head as does Albus who was now smirking, well this couldn't be good...  
>"WOOD!" I feel my eyes widen and I allow my body to slip down out of my seat onto the floor below the table, sitting on the cold stone.<p>

Maybe I'd just hide out here for the rest of the day...It only took me a moment to realize what a horrible idea that was because my arse started to get cold from the stones, then my stomach started to growl. I decided against poking Albus under the table because I figured he'd either kick me unintentionally in the face or refuse to pass me down food.

"Where'd she go? I swear I just saw her! That cow didn't come get me, I almost ran into mini Potter on her Prefect power trip this morning." Karen whines moodily before I see her set of feel added to the table. I grin to myself, I knew I liked Lily Potter for a reason.

* * *

><p>I had always been friends with Albus Potter, something about his calm nature had always comforted me. Now don't get all jumpy and assume I have feelings for the guy, he's just been one of my closest friends for so many years that I had just come to trust him. In all honesty I had a soft spot all of the Weasley's and Potters.<p>

Except James, he lost his spot a few years ago.

"Albus my cuddly little lion cub" I greet sitting across his lap sideways on the Common Room couch. He seems to consider pushing me off for a moment but in the end shifts so our position was more comfortable. I always came to Al, he was my rock and didn't tend to be as high strung as my brother when I needed advise. If I asked Aidan for advice he's just offer to go bash them with his beater bat. Al actually came up with a solution and would discuss things with you, resorting to violence as a second resort.

"Must you demean my reputation?"  
>"Sorry" I apologize mockingly, "Al Potter is a stone cold fox, not a cuddly lion; how could I ever get those two things mixed up?" I deadpan pulling a face at him.<p>

"Cheeky today aren't you?" he asks ruffling my hair, I frown before shoving my own hand into his hair messing up his raven locks even more then they already were. I had always enjoyed mussing up his hair, it was already messy so I never felt bad about it. Al and I had the kind of friendship where he could lay on the couch while I played with his hair, he always said it made him feel like a girl but I didn't care it was silky and fun to play with. He was never good at saying no to me so he had to deal with it.

"I spent the morning avoiding Karen and her stories of her nightly exploits, she felt like I needed to be punished after not waking her up" I snort leaning back into his toned chest. Albus wasn't bulky but he had lean muscle to him which did make him a prime target for cuddling. Luckily I usually got to him first, Karen only came around if her and Masters were fighting about something.

We sit silently for a few moments watching as people filter in and out of the Common Room, we both had a free period after dropping Divination and had lately been using the period to catch up with each other. "I have a question, is it just me or has Rose been acting funny lately?"

I think about our red-haired friend for a moment. She _had_been acting a bit odd but I figured it was just the stress of our Seventh year. She had become Head Girl along with Scorpius Malfoy, who wasn't her most favorite person in the world. I could just imagine the strain that working with him was.

"I think she's just stressed, unless she's sneaking around with Malfoy" I laugh thinking of the absurdity of my statement. Rose and Malfoy? Not only would that never happen but her Dad would blow his head off. Albus joins in, his laugh deep and bouncing off the walls making a few Fifth years look over in question.

I wave over at the Fifth years seeing little Lily Potter in the mix, she rolls her eyes at the two of us before turning back to her work use to our antics. I feel Albus tighten his hold along my back pulling me closer to his chest, my head falling comfortably against his shoulder. Albus was my best friend and if there was one thing I hoped never changed it was that.

Bring it on Hogwarts, nothing can surprise me now.


End file.
